


In Which Tech Nerds Get Papped

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: Psi gets kinda pissy when he has a bad day, but Dirk likes him anyway. In turn, Psi likes Dirk a whole fucking lot.





	In Which Tech Nerds Get Papped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/gifts).



> VERY belated palestuck pinch hit for Lua. Sorry this took so long!! This is a cute pairing and I loved drawing these Pointy Tech Boys™


End file.
